1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a substrate and a display, in particular, to a pixel array substrate and a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of Related Art
Fast progress of the multimedia society largely benefits from the rapid development of semiconductor elements or displays. As for displays, a Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) with superior properties, such as high definition, high space utilization efficiency, low power consumption, and no radiation, has gradually become the mainstream on the market.
Recently, a pixel electrode of some liquid crystal displays is designed to be star-shaped, as shown in FIG. 1. However, widths of each portion of a pixel electrode 100 generally are merely 3 μm to 5 μm, and once any disconnection (such as R12 and R14) occurs, a portion 110 which is in a floating state of the pixel electrode 100 cannot regulate the orientation of liquid crystal molecules, which leads to a defect. In addition, it has been found through experiments that, a liquid crystal display adopting the star-shaped pixel electrode 100 still has a problem of low light transmittance, resulting in that the image contrast cannot be improved.